


Meetings are boring, so Jefferson sucked my dick.

by JohnLaurensInATurtleOnsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, hamiltons a whore, promt from a CAH card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurensInATurtleOnsie/pseuds/JohnLaurensInATurtleOnsie
Summary: "B-but, John!""Alexander Hamilton. Go in there and suck it up""b-but-"





	1. Meetings are boring, so Jefferson sucked my dick.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot lol

To be honest, Alexander was, well excited. Jefferson had lost a bet - the bet to see if Mulligan could handle more beer than Alexander, heck Alexander was getting drunk at ten. - so now, Jefferson had to suck his dick. Literally. Jefferson got their earlier, so he could hide underneath the table. Jefferson would, and could beat the crap out of Alexander after, as he needed to remind Alexander who was really in charge, Jefferson was NOT a submissive. 

"Morning" Washington calls, I look over. A smirk placed on my mouth. 

"Do I have to talk?" I asked, taking the elder by surprise.

"You need the votes" 

"Can Laurens handle it today? M-me and Mulligan got shit-faced drunk" I whisper, it wasn't good to be hungover and trying to talk about creating a better nation, even though almost everyone in New York was at a bar. 

"Fine, ill ask the poor guy, but Hamilton? Can you tell Jefferson to please get out from underneath the table before he scares someone?" Washington finished and with that he walked off, probably to find Laurens. 

"Nice going dickhead" I whisper-yelled, pulling Jefferson out by his curls. "Look, I don't care about this stupid bet anymore."

"I do." he said, grabbing my wrist. "Im not submissive, you of all people know that. I am calling a taxi, taking you home and im going to fuck your throat so fucking hard, you'll be begging me to release" I let out a whimper at that. I was in for it. The taxi ride seemed to go on forever, but soon I was pulled into the familiar house. "Knees. Now" I gulped. 

"Yes sir," I managed to squeak out, apparently it wasn't fast enough because Jefferson pushed me onto my knees. 

"Learn to obey and listen. I can make this a punishment if you want one." I could already tell Jefferson was sexually frustrated, and the sadistic look in his eyes scared me. 

"S-sorry sir" I said, reaching for his breeches. He simply petted my hair, calling me a "good pup" before leaving his hand to rest on my /precious/ hair. I ignored that, and focused on freeing the thing I was probably going to have shoved down my throat. Jefferson wasn't a man who went slow. I gulped, before placing my mouth on the tip, giving it a small kiss. Truth was I was awesome - or thats what Laurens said, I mean we were both drunk but - at sucking dick. However Jefferson wasn't in the mood for teasing, as he gripped my pony tail and literally shoved my face into his pubic hair, I tried my best not to gag, but damn. Soon, I found I couldn't breathe, panicking, I put my hands on his thighs, a safe word of sorts.

"Breathe through your goddamn nose and suck my fucking dick" his voice wasn't normal, it was dripping with lust. I soon found the rhythm, breathing through my nose. Once I got comfortable I began to bob slightly, but when I did Jefferson just forced my face down. Apparently me coughing around his dick felt good to him. He soon let go of my hair, and I pulled away, coughing. I had tear stains and drool mixing on my cheeks, gross. "Look, you've made a mess of yourself" he simply said, grabbing a tissue, before halting. "Actually, I think I like your face better like that" he said, before grabbing my wrist tightly. 

Lets just say, Alex got a lot of other things on his face, and when John asked, he simply said, "Jefferson made me wear a face-mask, and its stuck," and trust me. I learned that even if you made a bet with Jefferson, he wouldn't keep his word. But hey, the sex was good. Without anyone knowing I developed a crush. However that was short lived.


	2. UHH WTF

OKAY HI UM ALOMST 900 HITS?  
THIS WAS FUCKING SO BAD   
IM


	3. g u y s

2000 funking HITS THIS WASNT EVEN GOOD


	4. yALL

3K FUUUUUU  
IM  
GUYS DONT READ THIS ITS BAD THIS IS LIKE HHH


End file.
